


But, he is a delinquint!

by DennisWalker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennisWalker/pseuds/DennisWalker
Summary: He is a delinquent, a criminal, a borderline psychopath, the whole school knew this.So WHY does he keep getting the top score of the class!?





	But, he is a delinquint!

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts I had while doing a run of Persona 5, at first I just wanted to try to add context the random bits of dialogue you get from the Shujin student body when you get good grades.  
> then an idea for a fun ending popped into my head and I wrote the second "half".
> 
> Also, apologies in advance I don't know how to come up with "convincingly Japanese" names so I went with lazier option.

“HE got the top score again!”

“Shh…not so loud, he might hear you”.

Three students were sitting at one of the two tables in Shujin academy's library.  
Standing in front of the counter, near the door, was the infamous transfer student with a criminal record.  
Drinking, smoking, drugs, word was this guy had done it all, there were rumours that he carried a knife with him at all times,  
he was expelled from his last school because he had been charged with assault after almost killing some guy in his hometown.  
This delinquent, this criminal, this borderline psychopath... was at the top of their class, he just keeps getting the top scores in their exams.

“Why did he do all that stuff even though he is smart”, a student asked, a bit louder than his tablemates would have wanted.  
“I’ve never heard of a delinquent who was good at studying before”.

“He is not just good at studying - he is at the top of our class…”, the student next him spoke softly.  
“Every time a teacher asks him a question, he gets it right, at first I thought it was luck, but now…”  
he raised his hands to his head and started rubbing his scalp through his hair.

“I actually see him here in the library pretty often while I’m reading”, the last of the three students added.  
“He borrows a new book almost every other week, do you think he is actually a prodigy or something?”

“He better not let it go to his head”, the soft-spoken student said angrily. “Him getting the top score again was probably just a fluke,  
a mistake by the teachers, or maybe he is threatening them, that has to be it” he mumbled as he laid his head down on the table,  
“Damn it, how did someone like him get the top score”.

“You sound like you’re jealous buddy”, the loud student said with a smirk on his face, as he watched the transfer student leave the library after borrowing a new book.  
“So, he is smart enough to get top scores and tough enough to scare anyone who would mess with him, I’d really respect him if he wasn’t a criminal”.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Shujin is an elite prep school, right? how can a delinquent be at the top of our class”,  
A Gaudy student said as she pointed at the rankings list.

“I’m surprised his grades are so high, but, isn’t a smart criminal even more dangerous”, her energetic companion wondered out loud.  
“There’s no way of know what he is thinking, the way his mind works is probably completely different than ours”.

“What if he is not actually a bad guy”, a calm voice said behind them.

Both girls turned to look at their classmate, “what are you talking about!? he attacked some guy in his hometown and now he is here, in Tokyo,  
on probation, everyone knows that!”  
the gaudy student all but screamed at her friend.

“But, isn’t that just a rumour, he is friends with Takamaki, right? she is nice, and all the rumours about her were wrong,  
it was just Kamoshida who was forcing her to date him”,  
The calm student answered. “If the rumours about Takamaki were wrong, and the two of them are friends, then maybe the rumours about him are wrong too”.

“But he hangs out with, that, Sakamoto too does he not? Sakamoto is definitely a delinquent”.  
the energetic student countered. 

“Isn’t he just called that because he attacked Mr Kamoshida last year? And now we know what Mr Kamoshida really is…”  
the calm student looked down at the floor, learning that a teacher at her school was abusing and… taking advantage of her fellow students was, scary, to say the least.

Before the gaudy student could come up with a response, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs at the end of the corridor,  
as she looked towards the stairs, a smirk grew on her face as she turned to look at her calmer classmate.  
“If you’re so sure that he is not a bad buy, then why don’t you ask him if the rumour about his assault charge is true”,  
she said as she pointed down the corridor where the transfer student had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs and was now walking towards them.

The calm student was suddenly struck silent, while she had her doubts about the rumours, the thought of actually confronting the transfer student about the accuracy of the stories surrounding him…

“I’ll ask him”, the energetic student suddenly said, as she walked out into the middle of the hall while her classmates nervously stared at her.

“Hey! Transfer student!” the energetic student called out.

The transfer student looked up from the floor and turned towards the voice when he saw a student he did not know waving him over his face became sceptical, all the same, he walked over to the group of three.

“...Yes? can I help you”? he asked, his voice the gaudy student noted, had an oddly calming tone.

The energetic student, now a lot less confident, like she had suddenly realized the gravity of what she was doing, began to sweat as she asked her question.  
“...u-um… we were wondering, a-are the rumours about your criminal record actually... true?”

The transfer student’s eyebrows raised at the question, his eyes also seemed to widen, though it was not easy to tell due to his glasses.  
His shoulders fell somewhat as he answered the question.  
“...yes, I have a criminal record, I was arrested back in my hometown and charged with assault”, he answered calmly.

The calm student was shocked, “so, he did attack someone?”

The gaudy student raised her hand and pointed at the transfer student, she was about to say something but was interrupted when he continued talking.

“I was on my way home when I heard a woman calling out for help, some drunkard was trying to force himself on her, I intervened, he got injured, then sued me, now I’m here.”

The three students were struck silent, none of them knew what to say.  
Taking their silence as an indication that the conversation was over the transfer student turned and moved towards the exit.  
He would have left the building, but then he heard a voice behind him

“S-so you defended this woman and got arrested for it, b-bet you feel like made a mistake huh?”, the gaudy student called out towards him.

There was no pause and no hesitation in his voice as he answered.  
“Helping someone in need is never a mistake”, He said without turning around, then continued walking until he was off school grounds.

For a minute nothing was said, then the gaudy student started talking.  
“I-if that story is true, t-then I guess he is not a bad guy, a-actually he is... kinda cool”.

“I-I wonder if I should ask him to touter me”, the calm student wondered out loud.

“I think I will, he is clearly very smart, not just anyone can get the highest scores and be at the head of the class” the energetic student added, “plus he is...k-kinda hot”.

**Author's Note:**

> After Kamoshida confesses, there are two students in Joker's classroom who are doubting whether or not Joker actually is a criminal, but they are too scared to just ask him.  
> Those two inspired the entire second segment of this story.
> 
> Who else is excited for P5R? I'm definitely gonna play it, whenever the heck it reaches Europe.


End file.
